The Speed of Light
by liz4eva89
Summary: WHAT IF...What if Eli was the one with the knife during that dreaded 'Night in Vegas' dance?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, are you alright?" Clare asked Fitz as he shut his locker door.

"Fine," he replied, glancing around the empty hallway, avoiding eye contact with the girl.

"I can't believe Eli would stoop so low as to poison you, its ridiculous." she shook her head.

""Thanks for caring about me," he said.

"It's no big deal."

_'When had Clare gotten so...so _cute?' Fitz wondered.

"So things aren't looking too good for Eli right now, am I right?" he asked.

"Why is that?"

"Because a girl like you is mad at him."

She smiled and looked down, blushing.

Their eyes met and a small smile played on Fitz's lips, "You're not half bad Edwards."

"You too, Fitzgerald," she said.

All of a sudden, Fitz pulled her into a hug. He wasn't sure why, but all he knew was he wanted Clare Edwards.

To Clare, it was an innocent hug, or at least it started as one. Fitz's fingers slowly ran down her back. They gently played with the hem of Clare's shirt, the touch sending shivers up her spine.

Clare quickly stepped away, uncomfortable. "I'm, um, going to head back to the dance now," she said awkwardly. "Meet you there?"

"Sure thing," he smiled, watching her walk down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

(Eli)

I just so happened to be roaming the halls when I stumbled upon a sight that sent my blood boiling.

Fitz and Clare were hugging.

I didn't like it, not at all. I didn't like the way he was touching her, looking at her. Clare was _mine_ and no one messed with Clare without messing with me.

I thought the comment about sleeping with Clare pushed me over the edge, but I was wrong. _This_ did it. The war was going to end. And I was going to win.

I gripped the black handle of the knife and let my finger run over the cool blade. I could just picture it being plunged into Fitz's chest. I smiled as I sauntered down the hall, my objective clear in my mind; seek out Fitz and watch him _suffer_.


	3. Chapter 3

Fitz walked down the hallway heading back towards the dance, thinking of Clare, when he seemed to hear footsteps behind him.

He spun around to face Eli, a smirk plastered on his horrible face as he walked towards Fitz.

"What do you want?" Fitz sighed. He was sick of this kid; doesn't he know when enough is enough?

"Stay away from Clare," he growled, something—hatred maybe—gleaming in his eyes.

Fitz laughed, "Says who? Clare can be with who she wants to be with. And right now, that person seems to be me; well more than she wants to be with you at least."

"You asshole," he said, pulling something out of his jacket; _a knife_.

Fitz's heart rate sped up as Eli closed the distance between them, slamming him against the lockers.

"You listen to me," he said, voice filled with venom. Their faces were inches apart. "You leave Clare, Adam, me and _anyone_ associated with us alone. If you do that _simple_ deed, then you don't get hurt. Got it?"

"Yeah, dude, whatever you say. I'm sorry; about everything."

"So you apologize now?" Eli asked, laughing manically, bringing the knife up to Fitz's face.

Eli stared at it with a smile, and placed it on Fitz's neck. Fitz could feel the sharp point against his flesh, and sucked in a breath, praying that Eli wouldn't do what he thought he was going to do. He didn't dare move, even as he felt Eli put more pressure on the knife; he knew that any sudden movement would be the cause of his death.

"Hello?"

Fitz saw Clare come running towards them but abruptly stop once she realized what was happening.

"E-Eli, what are you doing?" she stuttered weakly, paling and looking ready to keel over.

"Putting this jerk in his place," he said, not even tearing his gaze away from Fitz.

"Eli, please. Don't do this; for me, don't do this."

"I need…I need to protect you."

"Eli, I'm fine. I don't need protecting. I-I love you."

Fitz saw Eli's expression falter; the knife slipped from his grasp and clattered to the floor.

"I love you too." He said, stepping away from Fitz and embraced her in a hug.

Fitz sighed, turned away, and walked down the hall toward the front exit. He didn't need to watch the guy he hated suck face with the girl he could have maybe liked.


End file.
